Misadventures of Lucas Ezra
by Rudi Snikda
Summary: Enter Lucas Ezra as he travels throughout America to win the Unova Challenge, a 4 month race to obtain all 8 badges. Part of the Adventures Series and will tie in with the series at the end of the Third Arc. CANCELLED.


_Misadventures of Lucas Ezra_

_Arc I: Unova Exchange Student: Rosalie Lisa_

_Chapter I_

*Sigh* Math class. Why put a subject in a school all about Pokémon I'll never know. The Institute of Pokémon Travels: Chicago, A college formatted school designed to teach people how to care, breed, battle, and coordinate their Pokémon. There are 16 Institutes around the world but there 5 here in the United States: Chicago, New York City/Brooklyn, Miami, Houston, and San Francisco. When I leave here, I plan to enter the Unova Challenge, a 4 month challenge to travel around the States to obtain 8 badges from different facilities across the Nation. From there I'll be able to enter the Unova Tournament in Florida and go on the win the Championship in Hawaii.

"Ezra!" A voice called me.

"Hun?" I wipe the saliva off from my face and gotten the angry glare from my teacher, Mr. Lowry. "What is the answer to question 4?" he asked. I looked down at my paper and only saw that I did the worksheet up to question 3. "Umm well to tell you the truth..." I started to say but a knock on the door saved me the embarrassment I was about to receive. Mr. Lowry turned to the door then back at me and said: "Stop your daydreaming and complete your worksheet. If it's not completed by the time I finished introducing our new student, you're spending an hour in detention!"

"Yes sir." I said. Wait. Did he just say a new student? Most people have stopped laughing at my expense and paid attention to what he had just said. The murmuring commenced. I went back to working on my worksheet and listen it on the other students.

_"is it a girl?"_

_"is it a dude?_

_"if it is a girl is it a _pretty_ girl?"_

I shuck my head. As long if it's not an exchange student I'm fine. I'm in a club for helping exchange students and because I help students around who can't even speak English (or some that just play around with me) I had to learn to speak in different languages. I speak French, German, Japanese, Chinese, and Italian. Luckily for me, those are the only languages I need. It's a really annoying job but it's worth it as I get a lot of friends like Rudi Snikda from Japan, Vincent King from France, and my rival Daigo Kusanagi, also from Japan. "Okay,everything here seems in order..." My teacher said in the hallway. "Please come in." Everyone in the room gotten quite. Mr. Lowry enters the room and following him is by far the greatest thing mankind has ever made.

It's a girl.

Damned if it's just some ordinary girl you find everyday no, this girl has class. Standing at what I'm guessing is at 5'7 with blonde hair down to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She's wearing a blue blouse with white expensive looking pants and white Nikes. This is something I'm going to _love_ to escort around these next few days.

Everyone was staring which was making the new girl a little uncomfortable until Lowry made a coughing sound to bring the class back to Earth. "Okay class this the new student coming all the way from Paris, France. Her name is Rosalie Lisa. Please make her feel welcomed." He said. "Mrs. Lisa is there anything you would like to say?" He motioned Rosalie to the center of the classroom. She looked calm but had a nervous look in her eyes but she took a deep breath and spoke.

_"Bonjour mon nom est Rosalie Lisa, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mona pour faire court. J'espère que nous pouvons devenir de grands amis."_ Everyone was confused but except for me.

_"Bonjour Mona, mon nom est Lucas Esdras, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lucas. Je pense que nous serons de bons amis."_ I said back to her. Her eyes lit up in excitement she ran to me desk and she held my hands in her hands.

_"Vous pouvez parler en français aussi?"_ she said.

_"Etes-vous de la France?"_

"No" I said._ ""Je suis en fait à partir d'ici, en Amérique. De Seattle, Washington."_

"Oh.." she said disappointed.

* * *

The rest of the period went by a blur as Lunch started and Rosa and I sat together outside instead of the loudness indoors. "Hey Rosa, _comment se fait vous n'avez pas parlé en anglais encore_?" I asked She sighed and looked up from her food and said. " My English sounds like if from the UK than Paris." She said in English. "You have a British accent." I said. "Yes, I have a British accent. About 3 years ago I was vacationing in the UK where I meet a girl there. We became the best of friends there and she taught me English. When I came back home in Paris and I spoke in English with that accent, everyone laughed at me. so I stopped speaking in English then and there." She said with a sad smile.

"Well I like British accents, I wished I had one mysel-" I got cut off as someone rammed me off my seat and I face-planted the ground.

I looked up to see the person who rammed and and it was my arch-rival: Vincent King. Vincent King is Chicago's No. 1 Trainer. He's about as well known as Derrick Rose and Michael Jordan in basketball. The only problem is his attitude. He's loud, obnoxious, and uses his family's money to get to parties and do other things that could hurt his chances of being drafted in the _IGL Draft,_ where a region would draft you into a Gym that is either new or needs to be under new, young, management. "So Lucas who's you friend here?" Vincent said while I dusted myself off and sat right beside Rosa.

"Rosalie Lisa" Rosa said offering her hand.

"Like the supermodel from France?"

Rosa was taken back by the response. "Yea like the supermodel."

"So what brings a 2 star model to Chicago? The other models ran you out?" Vincent said smiling.

The happiness that Rosalie showed turned to hatred at Vincent's response.

"No, actually after my win in the Paris Open, a model competition, I wanted to take a break and travel around the IUS. Unfortunately, My European Trainer Card isn't accepted in the states. I have to get an American TC so that way I can travel the rest of America as a trainer instead of an civilian." Rosa explained.

"Oh so you're a trainer as well? Well, since your new here how about a little sparring match? 3-on-3?" Vincent said. Rosa looked at me and I nodded in agreement. "_Vous êtes sur. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller facilement sur vous." _Rosa said. Vincent looked at me and I sighed. she means that she agrees.


End file.
